1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a battery pack charger for charging a battery pack that attaches in a detachable manner and supplies power to electrical equipment such as an electric power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical equipment such as electric power tools can be conveniently used on-site (such as at a construction site) as cordless power tools by attaching (in a detachable manner) a battery pack housing batteries that can be charged. Further, a detachable-type battery pack can be used repeatedly by detaching it from the electrical equipment and recharging. A battery pack, which houses batteries that have run down in charge capacity, is charged by attaching it to a battery charger. Battery chargers for charging these types of battery packs have been made practical. A representative battery charger has an attachment section on the upper surface of the case to mount a battery pack in a detachable manner, and is provided with charging terminals exposed in the attachment section. External terminals on a battery pack attached in the attachment section connect with the charging terminals on the battery charger, and the battery charger outputs charging power from the charging terminals to charge the battery pack.
Refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-236882 and 2004-236450.